The Little Mermaid
by Eu9eNi3
Summary: Di dasar lautan ini, aku hanya bisa menunggumu, wahai pangeran.. oneshot,ItaKisa.. maap kalo gejhe..


Disclaimer : yang pasti bapak Masashi Kishimoto yang telah menciptakan karya legendaris berjudul Naruto

_**Disclaimer**__ : yang pasti bapak Masashi Kishimoto yang telah menciptakan karya legendaris berjudul Naruto.. (busyeeettt.. Kishi bisa sembah sujud kalo denger.. XDDD)_

_**Fandom**__ : ya Naruto lah.. Apa lagi??_

_**Author**__ : Yuujin Tooyama aka Eu9eni3_

_**Pairing**__ : ItaKisa (yeah.. emank Itachi semenya.. Aneh?? Emank gue pikirin.. -digebukin rame2-_

_**Author's note**__ : FANS ITACHIII.. TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH SAYAAHHH... emank gag ada Itachi-bashing, si, tapi.. mungkin mnurut anda critanya rada aneh.. Emank yang ngarang juga aneh, mau diapain lagi coba.._

_Well, enjoy then!_

--

Di dasar lautan yang biru, ikan-ikan berenang ke sana kemari dengan riang. Tak terkecuali seekor ikan hiu bernama Kisame.

"Aduh, boww... Situ tauk nggak, kalo mas patin yang tinggal di blok 2 ituhh mau kawin lowh.." Sahut ikan gurame dengan gaya ngegosip ibu-ibu.

"Ohh, masa si?? Padahal mas patin itu gag ada ganteng-gantengnya lowh, jeung..." Jawab ikan bandeng sambil cekikikan. Wait! Ikan patin di laut?? Yah, namanya juga fanfic.. Terjadilah pada mereka menurut perkataanku.. -ditimpuk kitab suci-

Kisame cuma bisa dengerin cerita mereka sambil manggut-manggut. Yah, meskipun Kisame adalah ikan betina, dia sama sekali nggak berminat sama yang namanya GOSIP.

"Eh, jeung Kisame.. Kok dari tadi diem aja?? Kurang makan??" Tanya bandeng.

"Eyke lagi nggak minat ngegosip.. Mana perut keroncongan lage.." Protes Kisame. Tahu-tahu langit menjadi gelap, dan langit terbelah dua.. Halah, lebay banged..

Ombak mengamuk, dan petir menyambar-nyambar. "Horeeee!! Ada badai!!" Seru Kisame.

"Loh.. kok hore??" Tanya bandeng dan gurame berbarengan.

"Haduhh, masa kalian lupa.. Pasti banyak kapal manusia yang tenggelam.. En gue dapet makanan banyak deh!!" Lanjut Kisame riang, "Oke deh, beibeh!! Gue naek ke atas dulu, nyari mangsa!!"

"Jeung Kisame!!" Kisame pun naik ke permukaan dengan riang gembira tanpa menghiraukan panggila kedua temannya (maksudnya, temen ngegosipnya).

Benar saja dugaan Kisame, ada sebuah kapal besar yang sedang hanyut terombang-ambing.

_Wow, nakhodanya gendut.. Kayaknya enak... Tunggu!! Di situ ada yang lebih gendut lagi... Yang itu sih jangan, tulang doank isinya..._ Gumam Kisame sambil melihat seisi kapal itu dengan gembira. Tiba-tiba, matanya tertuju pada seorang pria tampan berambut hitam panjang yang hampir jatuh tenggelam.

_OH MAI GOAT!! Ya kambing!! Gila, itu bishie ganteng banget!! _Seru Kisame dalam hati (ternyata Kisame tauk istilah 'bishie'!). Ketika cowok itu tenggelam, Kisame dengan secepat kilat menolong 'bishie' itu.

Badai mulai mereda, dan Kisame pun mengangkat 'bishie' itu ke daratan. Waduuhhh... Rambutnya hitam panjang, bibirnya semerah darah, badannya seksi... Kisame tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri. Ketika Ia bermaksud memberi napas buatan, sang 'bishie' itu pun bangun.

"EMAAAAAAKKKKK!! ADA HIUUUUUU!!" Teriaknya, lalu Ia pun pingsan lagi.

_Hi.. Hiu?? Emank kenapa kalo gue hiu_?? Pikir Kisame sedih. Akhirnya Ia pun meninggalkan 'bishie' itu dan masuk lagi ke dalam lautan yang gelap.

--

Sudah berhari-hari Kisame tidak mau berbicara, sejak pertemuannya dengan 'bishie' itu. Gurame dan bandeng yang mencoba menghiburnya pun gagal terus.

"Jeung gurame.. jeung bandeng.. Kenapa ya, gue dilahirin sebagai hiu.." Ratap Kisame.

"Aduh jeung, itu mah udah dari sananya.. Udah dikasih sama Yang Maha Kuasa.. Jeung nggak boleh begitu.." Hibur bandeng.

"Habis... Gara-gara gue hiu, tuh 'bishie' nggak mau ama gue.."

"Apaan tuh bishie??" Tanya gurame, "Yah, apapun itu, gimana kalo jeung Kisame pergi ke penyihir bawah laut aja?? Siapa tauk dia bisa bantu.."

"Penyihir bawah laut??"

Sesuai petunjuk gurame, Kisame pun menemui penyihir bawah laut. Ia tiba di gua penyihir bawah laut.

"Permisiii... Oom penyihirnya ada di rumah nggak??" Teriak Kisame.

Sebuah suara serak-serak gag jelas menjawab dari dalam, "Siapa dan ada urusan apa kau menemui penyihir??"

"Mau maeeennnn.. Oom penyihir, maen yuukkkk..."

"..Masuklah.."

Kisame pun masuk, dan bertemu dengan orang yang disebutnya oom penyihir itu.

"Nama saya Kakuzu, jadi situ nggak usah panggil saya oom penyihir lagi.." Protesnya, "Ada urusan apa kau??"

"Saya mau minta dijadikan manusia.. " Jawab Kisame mantap.

"Itu urusan gampang.." Kakuzu mengelus-elus jenggotnya. Hha?? Emang Kakuzu punya jenggot?? Kamsud saia, bulunya ato apalah itu namanya...

"Benarkah??" Sahut Kisame riang dengan kira kira eyes, "Kalau begitu, jadikan aku manusia sekarang juga!"

"Tunggu.. Enak aja gratis.." Sahut Kakuzu sinis, "Kalau ditotal, semuanya jadi.. hmmmm, Harga awalnya Rp.900.001,-, tapi Karena saia baek, maka saia diskon jadi cuma 900 rebu aja.."

"Baek dari Hongkong!! Cuma diskon 1 rupiah doang!!" Protes Kisame, "Kalau begitu, gimana kalo saia tuker ama.."

"Kasih apa??" Kakuzu langsung seneng begitu denger kata "dikasih".

"Hmmm, apa ya?? Cicilan rumah belom lunas.. Jadi.. Gimana kalo saia tuker ama ginjal saia aja??"

"Lo kira penyelundup organ tubuh illegal?? Ya udah, gue tuker ama suara loe aja!!"

"Apa??" Kisame tampak ragu, "Aduh, gue tau suara gue emank bagus.. Ya udahlah, gag pa-pa.. Asal gue bisa ketemu ama 'bishie' itu lagi.."

"Bagus?? Iya si, bagus buat nakut-nakutin musuh.. Jadi kita sudah deal, ya??"

Kisame menjabat tangan Kakuzu, "DEAL!!"

"Kalo gitu, sekarang tutup mata.. dan... Abra kadabra!!"

Kisame membuka matanya, dan Ia bisa merasakan dirinya dalam wujud manusia. Tapi, ya begitulah.. Dengan muka mirip hiu dan kulit berwarna kebiruan...

"...!!" Protes Kisame. Lho kok? Tadi kan suaranya sudah diambil ama Kakuzu, jadi maklumlah, gag ada yang bisa denger dia...

"Kenapa?? Kau begitu senang dengan wujud barumu??"

_Nggak!! Nggak sama sekali!! Kenapa kayak makhluk jejadian gini!! _Kisame ingin protes, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya cuma 'mmmmppphhh, mmmpphhh...'

"Ohh, baguslah kalau kau suka..."

_Nggak!! Gue nggak suka!!_

"Kalo gitu, sebagai bonusnya, gue bakal nyihir loe supaya langsung sampe di tempatnya pangeran.."

_Nggak perlu!! Makasih!!_

"Here we go.. Sim salabim abrakadabra!!"

_TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKK!!_

--

Kisame pun tiba di depan istananya 'bishie' itu. Ia cuma bisa celingak celinguk nyariin makhluk 'bishie' itu.

"Hah?? Ngapain loe di sini??" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bernada belagu dari belakang Kisame.

_Hah?? Ada orang berambut kayak ayam!! Mana tampangnya belagu banged lagi ney bocah!! _

"heh?? Kenapa loe?? Mmm.. mmm doang?? Penyusup pura-pura gagu?? Tapi kayaknya elo bukan manusia deh.. Pengawal, tangkap dia!!"

"MMMMM!!" Segerombolan pasukan berbaju hitam-hitam (hha?? Emanknya mafia??) datang dan menyeret Kisame pergi.

_Haduhhhh... Kenapa jadi gini.. Semuanya gara-gara bocah ayam itu!! Awas, kalo gue balik jadi hiu, bakal gue telen elo!!_

Kisame dan pasukan hitam itu sampai pada sebuah ruangan dengan kursi mewah di ujungnya. Waw, jadi inikah namanya istana.. Sahut Kisame takjub.

"Sasuke, siapa orang yang kamu bawa itu??"

Kisame menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dan.. _dadadadannn.. dadadansu!! _-author ditabok Taichi Dan-_ Itu kan 'bishie' yang gue lyat waktu itu!!_

"Aniki!! Aku menemukan penyusup ini celingak celinguk depan istana kita!! Harus kita apakan dia??"

"Sabarlah, adikku sayang (hha?? Yakin lo Itachi ngomong gitu??).." Itachi menghampiri Kisame, "Nona, kok wajah anda mengingatkan saya pada hiu yang menolong saya beberapa hari yang lalu ya??"

_Ya!! Ya!! Itu aku!! _Kisame terlihat gembira. Tiba-tiba sorot mata Itachi menatap Kisame dengan penuh napsu.

Itachi memegang pipi Kisame, "Wajahmu ini.. Sungguh.. Membuatku.. Membuatku.."

Oh, pangeran...

"Membuatku... INGIN MEMAKANMU!!" Tiba-tiba Itachi mengeluarkan pisau dan garpu, "DARI DULU AKU INGIN MAKAN DAGING HIU!!"

"!!" Kisame tak sanggup berkata-kata, Ia segera kabur dari gerombolan hitam itu.

"PELAYAN, KEJARRR!! SAYAH INGIN MAKAN DAGING HIU SEKARANG JUGA!!"

Akhirnya?? Terserah imajinasi anda, akankah Kisame selamat atau tidak. Sekalipun dimakan, itu kan lebih baik karena ia bisa hidup bahagia di perut Itachi (meski sudah berubah bentuk) kan?? Daripada jadi buih di laut??

**--END--**

(hha.. udah selesai??)

Emank critanya cuma segitu kuq, gag ada ide crita lagi.. -dilempar sendal-

Review pliz!!


End file.
